Of Crazy Slayers
by Leevee
Summary: Maybe mental cases are more genetically inclined to be Slayers… Andrew meets his newest charge. HP crossover, response to the 20 Minute Andrew Challenge


Title: Of Crazy Slayers  
  
Author: Leevee of Team Socket  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Disclaimer: Angel and Buffy go to Joss and his home-dogs (eheheheh...) and JKR the Magnificent Who Needs to Type Faster own Harry Potter and all assorted junk.  
  
Spoilers: "Chosen" for Buffy, "Damage" for Angel, and OotP for HP  
  
Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, Fanfiction.Net, any place that wants it (just tell me where it's going, I like to look and preen occasionally).  
  
Summary: Maybe mental cases are more genetically inclined to be Slayers... Andrew meets his newest charge.  
  
Notes: For once, nope!  
  
START: 2:55PM  
  
It was, say, a week or two after his visit to Los Angeles that Andrew got sent out again. This was partially because everyone except Robson was busy, and to send Robson out would mean Andrew would be teaching the Slayers, but also because the boy had been wandering around the place suspiciously tight- lipped ever since he had returned. Somehow, he could only imagine how, this annoyed Giles more than the usual energetic babble that Andrew tended to give off. It was probably a good idea to get him away from Dana for a while too, as she seemed to be close to reverting to her torture and murder spree whenever he opened his mouth.  
  
Besides, Robson would question where the new girl was. Andrew, having been friends with a genuine warlock (until he, y'know, stabbed him to death on the bidding of the original evil wearing another dead friend's body), knew – well, not exactly a lot, but knew that the wizarding world existed. He'd never heard the names 'Hogwarts' or 'Hogsmeade' before, probably because Jonathan was an American half-blood who was raised mostly Muggle, and so wouldn't have gotten a letter from Hogwarts or have read about it.  
  
Andrew bounced giddily as he walked along the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. That flu stuff, weird name, but it was so cool, he just threw it in and said 'Three Broomsticks!' and he was across the country! That was so cool! Kinda nauseating, but cool! And Mr. Giles had trusted him to go and retrieve the new Slayer by himself! Of course, there was Dana, but he had a back-up of a dozen Vampyre Slayers, and now he was going, by himself, to recruit a new warrior against evil from a school of /I! This was so cool!  
  
Mr. Giles had said that the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was informed of his arrival, and sure enough there was someone waiting for him outside. It wasn't Professor Dumbledore, though, 'cuz Giles had said he was really old, and this guy looked about as old as Angel, if Angel was human and not over two hundred years old. He had shoulder-length greasy black hair and was sneering at Andrew as he bounced up to the entrance. "Mr. Wells, I suppose?" he sneer-spoke. Andrew nodded his head somewhat giddily. He could almost feel the magic seeping out of the castle behind the sneering angsty guy. It was kinda intoxicating. The man rolled his eyes. "I am Severus Snape, professor of Potions," he said sharp and quick, whirling on his heel in a flutter of robes. "Follow me, I will take you to the Headmaster." Even someone like Andrew could tell when someone was quite obviously thinking 'Lord know why he will talk with you', and the boy pouted as he trailed behind the broody guy.  
  
After what seemed like a mile and many, many changing staircases later, they reached the Headmaster's office. Snape sneered 'Blood Pop' at a gargoyle nearby and they entered the office, Snape leaving as soon as Andrew was in with a curt nod to the grey haired and bearded guy who looked like Gandalf Andrew, for his part, stared around the office in amazement. "Oh, wow, is that a phoenix?" he asked excitedly, crossing over to the creature perched next to the desk.  
  
The Gandalf look-alike smiled. "Yes it is Mr. Wells. His name is Fawkes."  
  
"Ooh, like as in Guy Fawkes?" Andrew said, nodding knowledgeably. He prided himself on being up-to-date on all things British.  
  
"Why yes," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, Mr. Wells, may I introduce you to the Slayer you are here for?" Andrew turned around and noticed belatedly that there was already someone seated in a chair in front of the desk. "Mr. Wells, I'd like you to meet Ms. Lovegood."  
  
END 3:15PM  
  
Author's Note(s): Poor, poor Andrew. Poor, poor him. But couldn't you just see him training Luna? 


End file.
